Sieć Plotkarska Hogwartu
by Kukazuu
Summary: Punkty widzenia już były różne - Harry'ego, Rona, Hermiony, Ginny, postaci drugoplanowych, trzecioplanowych i epizodycznych. Ale jak się historia potoczyła po stronie centrum plotek w Hogwarcie? Jak się w ogóle rodzi plotka i czy lepiej się żyło Harry'emu, jeśli o tym nie wiedział?


- …och, tak, tak, też to słyszałam! Nie powiem, zdziwko mnie wzięło, no, ale o gustach się nie dyskutuje, nie?

- Mhm…

- Czy ja wiem, jak tak patrzę na Brockell, to czuję, że mam wiele do powiedzenia.

- Prawda. Ta jej ostatnia fryzura… jakby ją kosiarka przejechała.

- Co to kosiarka?

- Nie ważne, miałam na myśli, że wygląda… ee, jakby trafiła pod zaklęcie tnące.

- Och! Z ust mi to wyjęłaś, kochanie. Albo ta z Ravenclaw, ta… jak jej tam, Pe…

Epicentrum hogwardzkich plotek, przesiadujące obecnie na parapecie damskiej ubikacji, musiało umilknąć, słysząc otwierające się drzwi. Trzy panny, dwie Gryfonki i Krukonka, odwróciły się momentalnie w stronę wejścia, gotowe wygryźć tętnicę każdemu, kto śmie przerwać ich plotkarską sesję, ale złagodniały widząc Puchonkę z ich roku, a przynajmniej dwóch z nich.

- Libby, szukałyśmy cię – powitała ją Krukonka, Isobel MacDougal. – gdzie byłaś? I coś ty taka zdyszana, słonko? Wiesz, że nie powinno się biegać, bo fryzura…

- Nie zgadniecie, czego się właśnie dowiedziałam! – przerwała jej podekscytowana Liberty „Libby" Summers. Pozostałe dziewczęta spojrzały na nią zaskoczone, każda unosząc prawą brew. Puchonka wzięła głęboki oddech i dostojnym krokiem doszła do przyjaciółek, po czym popatrzyła na nie iskrzącymi oczami, wyraźnie zapowiadającymi nową plotę. – Wiecie, że mój brat gra w Quidditcha, no nie? No, to mieli dzisiaj trening zaraz po Gryfonach i przypadkiem usłyszał jak Weasleyówna rozmawiała z Robins. Podobno _Harry Potter_ zapyskował do _Snape'a_!

Po toalecie rozległy się zduszone okrzyki podziwu dziewcząt.

- _Do Snape'a?_ – powtórzyła Wiktoria Frobisher, Gryfonka, która startowała na pozycję obrońcy rok temu, jednak zdecydowała, iż Quidditch nie jest tak ważny, jak jej inny klub.

- Och, ależ on odważny… - westchnęła z rozmarzeniem Romilda Vane, będąca tu najmłodszą.

- Ale wiecie, co on powiedział? – spytała z naciskiem Libby, na co, rzecz jasna, otrzymała kręcenie głowami.

- To szóstoroczni ćwiczyli na obronie zaklęcia niewerbalne, ale to podobno strasznie trudne, swoją drogą już się boję jak to będziemy mieli, no, ale w każdym razie, Harry powiedział na głos zaklęcie, kiedy Snape go ZAATAKOWAŁ. Bez uprzedzenia, rozumiecie to?! No, to on, biedactwo, był nieprzygotowany i odruchowo… wiecie, on ma już obronę we krwi i niesamowity refleks…no, to odruchowo powiedział zaklęcie na głos. To Snape go spytał, czy wie, że ćwiczyli dzisiaj niewerbalne, to on powiedział, że tak, to Snape go poprawił „tak, proszę pana", a ten mu na to, że nie musi do niego mówić per pan!

- _O. KUŹWA._

- _SERIO TAK POWIEDZIAŁ?_

_-_ _W dupę Merlina…_

Przez najbliższe parę minut ubikacja na trzecim piętrze była wypełniona piskami, chichotami i szeptami. Gdyby sam obiekt rozmów uczennic to zobaczył, pewnie westchnąłby, stwierdził, że w sumie nie ma po co ratować takich debili oraz rzucił się z najwyższej wieży, nucąc „Weasley naszym królem". Po dzień dziś społeczeństwo czarodziejskie powinno być wdzięczne, że Harry nie był zboczeńcem i nie wykorzystywał swej peleryny niewidki do nieco innych celów, niż włóczenie się nocą po zamku.

Wreszcie Wiktoria Frobisher opanowała się na tyle, by skomentować:

- Przystojny, miły, odważny i jeszcze zabawny!

- Ideał… - przytaknęła z westchnieniem Isobel MacDougal, co spowodowało u nich kolejny atak chichotu.

Zaabsorbowane sobą nie usłyszały, gdy drzwi się ponownie otworzyły, ukazując Ginny Weasley i Delmezę Robins. Rudowłosa spojrzała na jej rówieśniczki dziwnie, alarmując je o swej obecności dopiero trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Chichotanie natychmiast ustało, a obie strony popatrzyły na siebie przez chwilę w ciszy. Ostatecznie Ginny odchrząknęła i zaczęła powoli iść do umywalek, z miną świadczącą o głębokim zmartwieniu o stan psychiczny czwórki dziewcząt.

W absolutnej ciszy, pod bacznymi spojrzeniami, Weasley umyła ręce z resztek łajnobomby, którą być może mogła lub nie mogła wrzucić do torby Cho Chang oraz bez odwracania się do okupantek ubikacji plecami, wolno wyszła, ciągnąc ze sobą Delmezę.

Wraz z zamknięciem drzwi, pomieszczenie wypełniło się głośnymi szeptami.

- Widziałyście jej ręce? Matko, co za babo chłop, zupełnie jak sześcioletni chłopiec…

- A ja słyszałam, że chociaż ma chłopaka, to przyjaźni się z innymi kolesiami.

- _Ma chłopaka? JAK?_

- Pewnie eliksir miłosny.

- Ee, tam! Założę się, że jej chłopak jest gejem i nie może tego zaakceptować, więc z nią chodzi.

- Hm, to jest myśl… ale wiecie, co ja słyszałam? Że przyjaźni się teraz z _Harrym Potterem!_

- OCH! Naprawdę? Ale przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że ona się w nim kocha!

- Pff, moje panie, spokojnie. Przecież nikt nie wychodzi ze strefy przyjaźni.

- Chwała Merlinowi, nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby się spiknęli.

- Ha! Chyba musiałaby się na niego rzucić, żeby to było możliwe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Co masz w tych sześciu składnikach czegośtam dla Snape'a?

- Mmm… nic.

- Cholera – Krukonka westchnęła głęboko, odchyliła się na krześle i bezmyślnie nawinęła blond kosmyk na palec.

- Z ust mi to wyjęłaś – mruknęła jej towarzyszka z desperacją wypisaną na twarzy, a dłońmi wplątanymi w brązowe włosy. – Tego nigdzie nie ma!

- Mam wrażenie, że połowę rzeczy bierze gdzieś z dupy, bo w podręczniku na pewno tego nie ma.

- Ta… - dziewczyna przerzuciła bez entuzjazmu stronę.

- Ej, Val – blondynka wyprostowała się nagle na krześle po paru sekundach ciszy.

- Hm?

- Słyszałaś nowe wieści?

- Serio? Teraz? Musimy to mieć na jutro…

- Tak, tak, ale to też ważne.

- Doprawdy? A co to są za wieści? – spytała beznamiętnie, drapiąc się po długim nosie.

- Jest impreza u Ślimaka.

- To ci, kuźwa, nowina!

- Ale _słuchaj_. Wiesz kto idzie z Cormackiem?

- McLaggenem? Nie, pewnie jakaś blondi.

Druga dziewczyna odchrząknęła głośno, odrzucając blond kitkę do tyłu i unosząc wyzywająco jedną brew.

- Aha, no w tym rzecz, że nie. Idzie z Hermioną Granger.

Na to brunetka podniosła wzrok zbita z tropu.

- Granger? Najinteligentniejsza laska jaką w życiu widziałam? Chyba sobie żartujesz.

- M-mm. Niezła zagwozdka, zwłaszcza, że ten Ron Weasley na nią leci.

- A ona na niego.

Obie pokiwały w zamyśleniu głowami, jedna z satysfakcją po podzieleniu się najnowszą plotką, druga marszcząc brwi. Żadna nie zauważyła jak pewien naburmuszony, rudowłosy chłopak usiadł stolik dalej, rzucając książki oraz opadając ciężko na krzesło.

- Ciekawe, może rzeczywiście Granger leci na przystojnych sportowców – stwierdziła nagle blondynka, wpatrując się tępo gdzieś ponad ramieniem koleżanki.

- Nie bądź śmieszna, Eloise – dziewczyna posłała jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie. – Raz miała coś z Krumem i teraz wszyscy…

- I Harrym Potterem – przerwała Eloise. – Niby mówią, że nie, ale kto ich tam wie… Są przecież nierozłączni, w innej sytuacji bym pomyślała, że jak rodzeństwo, no ale ze wszystkim co wiemy… Pomyśl, może to jest powód, dla którego nie poszła z Weasleyem?

- Och, to to na pewno nie, moja droga! – Val uśmiechnęła się tryumfująco, zakładając ręce na piersi. – _Ja _wiem, że Harry Potter idzie na imprezę z Pomyluną.

- _Co?_ – zrobiła wielkie oczy. – Nie możesz mówić poważnie! Potter i Pomyluna? Przecież-przecież on mógł iść z _kimkolwiek! _Nawet ja bym wystawiła dla niego chłopaka.

Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami.

- Cóż, zawsze była raczej litościwy. Pewnie żal mu jej było, a on taki miły i pomocny…

- Ooo! – blondynka oparła łokcie na blacie, przypatrując się uważnie przyjaciółce błyszczącymi oczami. – Czyżby ktoś się zauroczył.

- Proszę cię – prychnęła, odwracając wzrok. – Po prostu zwracam uwagę na jego bogatą osobowość.

- A zwracasz na nią uwagę, bo ma całkiem ładne opakowanie? – poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami.

- Eloise, mówiłyśmy o Granger i McLaggenie.

- Och, co tu dużo mówić! Weźmie ją pod jemiołę, zaliczy i koniec. Za to ty, a ja się dziwiłam czemu nie masz chło…

Nie dane jej już było skończyć. Parę metrów dalej rozległ się cichy huk, coś szklanego potoczyło się po podłodze, chlusnęło, krzesło spadło. Wszystkie głowy w bibliotece obróciły się do czerwonego na twarzy Rona Weasleya, który z impetem wywalił prawie wszystko z blatu, wstając szybko od stołu. Wziął tylko to, co miał pod ręką, resztę zostawił, wybiegając wśród powoli rodzących się szeptów.

Eloise i Val spojrzały za chłopakiem, zerknęły na porozwalane kartki utopione w atramencie oraz popatrzyły po sobie zbaraniałe.

- Czyli ją lubi.

- Tak, też myślę, że nas słyszał.


End file.
